Coffee Contest
by mah29732
Summary: Johnny Test now finds himself in a mess of trouble for taking up a simple dare by his arch rival Sissy Bladely to see who would last the longest over drinking coffee. Yet both are not allowed to drink it for obvious reasons...
1. Taking a Dare Offer

Coffee Contest

Chapter 1: Taking a Dare Offer

It was an average day for Porkbelly's local Johnny Test at his middle school. After the bell rang for Johnny to head toward nutrition, he came across what seemed like a door was ajar to the Teacher's Lounge and peaked right inside, and noticed a coffee mug on the table. But unbeknownst to Johnny, his arch rival at school-Sissy Bladely had snuck right up behind him.

"Hey Test, are you trying to sneak to find the latest quiz answers?" asked Sissy to Johnny which spooked him.

"Don't do that!" cried Johnny.

"Well sorry" replied Sissy, "Say what were you spying on in the Teacher's Lounge?"

"That coffee pot" said Johnny.

Sissy then thought up of a dare to certainly beat Johnny at, to which she then began to give some sort of an evil grin toward him.

"Say Johnny, I dare you to take a sip of that horrible black stuff in there" said Sissy to Johnny.

"You mean take a sip of the icky black coffee?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, that's right" replied Sissy, "or are you chicken?"

"Fine, you got yourself a dare" replied Johnny.

"In fact, let's also make this into a contest, I'll drink some of that icky black coffee as well to see who'll last longest with it will win" said Sissy.

"Sounds fair enough to me" replied Johnny, "let's grab that coffee mug over there before a teacher comes by."

"Stop right there Johnny Test!" cried a familiar voice.

As Johnny and Sissy turned around, Johnny noticed it was Mr. Teacherman standing right in front of them with his own coffee mug staring right at them.

"Just what are you two planning to do, you weren't planning to sneak yourselves into the Teachers' Lounge and sneak a sip of coffee were you?" asked Mr. Teacherman to both Johnny and Sissy.

"Yeah, what about it then?" replied Johnny.

"Listen to me kids, you two can NOT be able to handle this coffee stuff here" replied Mr. Teacherman, "it's for adults such as myself who can handle it."

"But I sometimes see my sisters drink this icky stuff" continued Johnny.

"Well, that's different because they're old enough to handle it, unlike you two" said Mr. Teacherman to which the Principal himself was coming over and noticed the commotion.

"What's going on here with these two youngsters Mr. Teacherman?" asked the Principal.

"These two were going to sneak into the Teachers' Lounge to sneak a sip of coffee" replied Mr. Teacherman.

"What?!" cried the Principal to both Johnny and Sissy, "You two can not handle coffee's impact on your young bodies, I'm sorry but you're off limits to the Teachers' Lounge in defiantly!"

"But!" cried both Johnny and Sissy.

"No buts, go and have fun with the other kids" replied the Principal as he shooed the two away.

Throughout the rest of the school day, both Sissy and Johnny were still quite upset that they never got to have their little "Coffee Contest" to see who would latest the longest. After the school day finally ended, they were still disappointed as they were riding home on the bus to which Johnny got off back at his house where Dukey was sitting comfortably sipping some of his own coffee.

"Hey Dukey, can I take a sip of your coffee?" asked Johnny to Dukey who was sitting on a chair.

"Sorry Johnny, the first reason is this one is mine coffee, and the second reason is that you can't handle coffee's energy" replied Dukey.

"That's what Mr. Teacherman and the Principal said!" cried Johnny, "I want to taste some of that coffee now, so that I can beat Sissy at this Coffee Contest she dared me to be involved!"

"You fell for another one of Sissy Bladely's dares?" laughed Dukey as he took another sip of his coffee, "Sorry, but this is one contest to which neither you, nor Sissy will be able to beat each other in. Just stick to your usual dares and contests such as video games or try to ask your sisters to find ways to beat her at sports with their cool inventions."

"What?!" cried Johnny, "No way! I'm going to see if dad will let me drink some coffee."

But Johnny would soon be disappointed with his father's response as well. Hugh Test, Johnny's father was quite shocked that his son would ask him such a question.

"Sorry Johnny, but you can't have coffee, you're too young for that kind of stuff!" shouted Hugh at his son while he was working making his infamous meatloaf at the kitchen.

"But you and mom always drink that icky stuff" replied Johnny.

"I'm sorry, but no, no, no!" cried Hugh as he continued to make the meatloaf.

"But you force me to eat your meatloaf, so I should have the right to drink some coffee" said Johnny.

"Don't bring in my meatloaf with your coffee dare, contest or whatever it is, you still can't be able to drink coffee, until you're order, period!" shouted Hugh.

Johnny then simply grumbled as he left the scene quite disappointed with his father's response. Johnny's arch school rival-Sissy Bladely was also having trouble in trying to get permission to drink some coffee at her house to which her mother was refusing to allow her to even take a single sip.

"I'm sorry dear, but this stuff isn't for you" said Sissy's mother as she took a sip of the coffee.

"But Johnny and I–" to which Sissy was interrupted by her mother.

"I'm sorry Sissy, I don't care if it's a dare by a boy at school, but this isn't for you, nor is it for this boy" said Sissy's mother to which she then promptly sent her daughter to go back to do some of her homework, "now go back and do your homework."

"Fine" grumbled Sissy as she went off to her room.

As both Johnny and Sissy were sitting in their own rooms, they both thought that if they were going to have their little "Coffee Contest" they were certainly going to have to pull a few tricks if they ever wanted to see who would last longest.


	2. Trouble with the Dare

Chapter 2: Trouble with the Dare

Both Johnny Test, and even his arch rival-Sissy Bladely were out of luck with their recent dare in trying to see who would last the longest in drinking the most coffee. It was the next day, and both didn't seem too happy that it would come without finishing their dare. As the school bus came toward Johnny's house, the bus was usually full with an empty seat right next to his arch rival-Sissy Bladely. The flaming-headed boy simply didn't care and sat right next to her.

"So, any luck trying to drink some of that coffee, and try to proclaim victory in my face?" asked Johnny to Sissy.

Sissy for a few minutes didn't respond to Johnny's comments.

"Ha, I knew it, you're silent because your mom probably didn't let you drink any of that icky black coffee too!" laughed Johnny.

"Alright Test, it's true, my mom didn't allow me to drink any of that stuff because she said that I couldn't handle it" replied Sissy.

"Hey, I got that same response as well" added Johnny, "from my dad."

"Look Test, I know we don't usually get along at school, and other activities such as sports, but if we want to see who is better here" continued Sissy as she swallowed a gulp of air, "then we're going to have to, er, work together."

"Say, are you two trying to get a sip of this stuff here?" asked Bumper as he overheard their little chat from the seat in back of them, showing that he had managed to buy some coffee before getting on the bus.

"Hey, I thought the Principal said you couldn't have any of that stuff?" asked Johnny.

"I'm getting to the point in my age where I'm considered to be older, thus I can handle this stuff along with also needing the extra energy to wail on kids like you" laughed Bumper to which Bumper then held the coffee quite high out of reach from both Sissy and Johnny, "come on, if you two wish to have this coffee why don't you try to work for it."

"We don't need YOUR help here" replied Sissy, "we can come up with ways to see who'll last longer."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid if you two ever dared each other in a coffee drinking contest it'll end up in a draw!" laughed Bumper who then calmly turned back the other way in his seat.

"This isn't fair!" cried Johnny, "Bumper gets to have coffee, and not be scolded at by Mr. Teacherman or the Principal but we can't ever have a taste of the stuff to see who'll be better at drinking it."

"As much as I don't like you, I kind of agree with that" replied Sissy, "but we need to first come up with a plan to sneak into the Teachers' Lounge."

"I think I might have an idea, when the bell rings for nutrition, meet where no other kids usually play" said Johnny.

After a few hours of school, it was finally nutrition time for both Johnny and Sissy. Sissy raced toward the area of the school, where Johnny had two pairs of stilts laying out for Sissy, and the other pair for himself.

"Okay, what's your plan now Test, act like a clown in front of the teachers?" asked Sissy.

"Actually, we're going to pose ourselves as substitute teachers" replied Johnny as he also managed to get out some trench coats.

"But they'll still recognize that we're just kids on stilts!" cried Sissy.

"No they won't" replied Johnny as he also grabbed a fake beard and placed it onto his chin, and handed over a white wig to Sissy.

A few seconds later, both of them had managed to get into their disguises and also on their stilts in their long trench coats.

"Now follow my lead" said Johnny as he was coming up toward the Principal and Mr. Teacherman.

"Er, can I help you two?" asked the Principal as he didn't realize the two "adults" were really Johnny and Sissy in disguise.

"Oh yes" replied Johnny as he was doing his best to make his voice sound deeper, "we're substitute teachers here, and we would like to have access to the Teachers' Lounge after a the morning hours of watching over the kids we've been assigned to."

"Well, you two seem to be believable" said the Principal as he handed Johnny the keys, "go right on in."

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked" whispered Sissy to Johnny.

"Yeah, I know" replied Johnny.

But Mr. Teacherman was quite suspicious, as he thought the Principal had already GIVEN those two substitute teachers a spare key to the Teachers' Lounge.

"Er, sir, I don't want to be bothering you now but didn't you already give them a spare key?" asked Mr. Teacherman to the Principal.

"What a second?!" cried the Principal who realized he had been tricked.

But it was too late, at the very moment, Johnny was at the door where the Teachers' Lounge was. He had placed the key, in the key hole, and began to turn it.

"Come on Test, I want to drink some of that coffee so I can beat you at it!" shouted Sissy.

"Don't worry, I'm opening it" replied Johnny to which both of them were shocked to see that two REAL substitute teachers which ironically just looked like what they were disguised were sitting at the table also shocked to see what seemed like mirror images of themselves, "whoa, didn't see this coming!"

"What do we do?!" cried Sissy.

"Ditch these costumes and run!" cried Johnny.

The two immediately took off their costumes, and Sissy threw off the wig right on the ground. They scrambled and ran a few paces away to hide in a locker which Johnny didn't know it was Bumper's locker.

"We should be safe here" said Johnny, which he spoke too soon as Bumper opened up the locker and noticed both Sissy and Johnny hiding in it.

"What the heck are you two doing here?!" cried Bumper, "If I were going to stuff both of you in a locker, it first wouldn't be mine, and second I would have done it myself!"

"Here's something that belongs to you!" shouted Sissy as she threw one of Bumper's books, knocking him unconscious.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here before we get in trouble!" cried Johnny.

"I'm on it!" cried Sissy.


	3. Further Attempts at the Dare

Chapter 3: Further Attempts at the Dare

Both Johnny Test, and Sissy Bladely ran for cover as they were quite in a lot of trouble for trying to get into the Teachers' Lounge. Not only that, but even Johnny was shockingly impressed with Sissy knocking out Bumper as they hid in his locker to hide from the authorities.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you" said Johnny as the two kept on running together.

"What?" asked Sissy.

"About knocking out Bumper" replied Johnny as they finally stopped to rest.

"Oh that, it was just at the moment" added Sissy.

"Look, we need to finish our dare, and if we don't finish this dare, what other dares, we dare each other to do will go unfinished?" asked Johnny.

"You know Test, I sort of agree with you on that, oh, that's scary" replied Sissy as she shivered a bit at the thought of agreeing with her arch rival at school.

"Let's wait after school, I think there's a coffee shop not far from our homes, we can finish our dare from there" said Johnny.

"I hope we don't get any stingy adults there" said Sissy.

It was finally after school for both Johnny Test and Sissy Bladely. The two met at the coffee shop not far from where they lived with Dukey coming into the scene disguised as an adult with a hairy problem.

"Johnny, I don't think this will work, why don't you just lay off this dare" said Dukey.

"Look, this is a dare that I have to beat Sissy with" replied Johnny.

"Okay, whose the guy with the hair problem again?" asked Sissy.

"Er, he's my, er very hairy uncle, er Uncle Hairy" replied Johnny.

"Uncle Hairy?" said Dukey as he leaned over toward Johnny, "That's the best name you can come up with?"

"Look, just go and buy us some coffee" replied Johnny as he handed over Dukey some cash.

"I really think you two should reconsider doing this" said Dukey.

"Just go!" cried both Johnny and Sissy.

Dukey stepped into the coffee shop, while Johnny and Sissy waited outside. As the talking disguised dog walked up to the cashier, the cashier became quite suspicious of Dukey, as he noticed that two kids, one flaming-headed boy and the other a girl with a lightning symbol on the hair were impatiently waiting outside.

"Er, sir, can I help you?" asked the cashier.

"Ah, yes, I'm here to buy three small coffees" replied Dukey as he really winked at the cashier who instead of handing Dukey three small coffees, handed over one large cup of coffee for himself; but before Dukey was going to leave the scene he handed over two pictures of Johnny and Sissy, "promise them you won't give these two coffee, until they're at least teenagers."

"You got it" replied the cashier as he gave some what an evil grin at both Johnny and Sissy whom had disappointed faces on them.

As Dukey stepped right out, Johnny immediately grabbed him, and took him with Sissy in the alleyway.

"You said you were going to help us!" cried Johnny as he was quite steamed.

"Yeah!" added Sissy.

"Look, you two kids are too young to have coffee, and can NOT handle its affects until you're at least teenagers" replied Dukey as he laughed at the two being very frustrated, "just be glad, this isn't the law of the land, where cops would show up to tell you otherwise."

"Nice going Test, I thought you said that your crazy hairy uncle could help us!" shouted Sissy right in Johnny's face.

"Well, I didn't know he'll be such a traitor!" added Johnny as he yelled right back.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" asked Sissy.

"You two go and just do that" laughed Dukey as he left the scene while sipping his large cup of coffee.

"Hmm, I don't know" replied Johnny who ignored Dukey leaving the scene, "but I know some people who can be able to bypass all of these stingy adults."

The scene then switches to where Mr. Black and Mr. White were shocked to hear Johnny asking if he could have a coffee contest with Sissy as they were found at the local park, sitting on a bench.

"You two think you can handle that stuff?" asked Mr. White.

"Well, you two are government g-men, are you not, and since when did you know Johnny here?!" cried Sissy who was jealous of him for even knowing Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"Look, you two are too young to have this sort of stuff, we're just doing it because we're trying to protect your safety" added Mr. Black.

"Oh fine, fine, you adults win" said Johnny in a sarcastic tone of voice as he began to shake hands with Mr. Black as it even seemed strange to the g-man himself.

"Well, we better go home for the day" said Mr. Black.

"What, we're just going to give up on our dare?!" cried Sissy.

"Oh, you mean you don't want access to the government's version of what a lounge would be?" asked Johnny as he showed Sissy, Mr. Black's security pass card.

After a few minutes later, Johnny and Sissy were at Area 51.1, where Johnny had used Mr. Black's security pass card into the base.

"Wow Test, I'm quite impressed you managed to find a way into this cool place" said Sissy.

"Just follow my lead" said Johnny as he used Mr. Black's security card to turn off the security system.

"So what the heck are we looking for here?" asked Sissy.

"You know, a usual lounge were government g-men hang around" replied Johnny, "like the teachers at our school."

"Oh, do you think this is it?" asked Sissy to Johnny as she pointed a door that had the door title "General's Lounge".

"Yeah, that must be it" replied Johnny, to which Johnny noticed there was going to be a problem entering it, "wait, this is Mr. Black's card, we can't get into that lounge with this?"

"Relax Test, I can get us in" replied Sissy as she used a hair pin to creek the door open.

As the two finally stepped into the General's personal lounge, both of them were shocked, and amazed to not know where to start. The General's Private Lounge had just about everything, along with also a simple coffee maker that the two could use for their coffee contest dare. Yet it seemed like they were going to get more than what they bargained for.


	4. The General's Lounge

Chapter 4: The General's Lounge

Johnny Test and Sissy Bladely finally had gained exclusive access to the General's Lounge of Area 51.1 military base. The two were quite amazed at what they saw, the General had a very expensive television set, with a DVD player, along with also the coffee maker.

"Wow, this place has just about everything!" cried Johnny with joy.

"For once Test, I kind of agree with you, wow, scary two times I agree with you in a day" replied Sissy as she was quite shivering a bit with the experience.

"Let's go and make that coffee, before the General comes back and finds us!" cried Johnny.

"But where the heck is the coffee?' asked Sissy.

"Hmm, I think it might be up there" replied Johnny as he noticed some exotic coffee beans in a bag on the shelf.

"Yeah, how the heck are we going to get up there Test?" asked Sissy.

"Help me move the General's desk here" replied Johnny, "and also place his chair on top of it too."

For such a medium sized desk, it was quite heavy for both Johnny and Sissy to push it toward the shelf where the bag of exotic coffee beans were located right up above. After a few minutes of labor doing it, Johnny then grabbed the chair that was near the desk and placed it right on top of it. He then signaled Sissy to be the one to grab the bag of exotic coffee beans, as she was the taller one.

"Careful, careful" said Johnny.

"I'm doing my best here Test" said Sissy as she was trying to maintain balance on the chair she was on.

Sissy finally grabbed the bag of exotic coffee beans, and leaped right down on the floor.

"You got them, now how the heck are we going to make coffee from these?" asked Johnny as Sissy took out some beans.

"Hmm, how the heck are we going to grind these beans?" asked Sissy.

"Hmm, I think I know what to do" replied Johnny.

Johnny then placed the beans in a bag, and then began to step right on the bag crushing the beans.

"Come on, this should crush these coffee beans" said Johnny.

"The faster we do this, the faster we can finish our dare!" cried Sissy as she joined Johnny doing the deed.

As everything was finally finished, Johnny then placed a filter in the coffee maker, and placed the dust of the crushed coffee beans in it. Sissy then poured the water into the coffee maker, filling it up quite full. But as the two were preparing to start the coffee, Mr. Black headed back to the base with Mr. White in the effort to get another security code card for himself as he seemed to have it misplaced.

"I told you, you should have held onto that security code card of yours" said Mr. White to his counterpart.

"Well, how could I have lost the card" replied Mr. Black to which he then began to sniff the air as they entered the base, with the General's exotic coffee smell, "say is the General back already? I thought he went back to his mansion to rest for the night?"

"Wait, I think I know who might have taken your security code card" said Mr. White as the two then began to rush to where the General's Lounge was located.

But while the two government g-men were heading straight for the General's Lounge, Johnny and Sissy didn't really seem to realize that as the coffee was finally finished after a few minutes.

"Wow, this coffee maker is quite fast, even faster than the one my dad usually uses" said Johnny.

"Yeah, same here with what my mom uses" added Sissy.

"So where are the cups?" asked Johnny, "So that we can accomplish our dare?"

"I think I have found these large mugs here shall do" replied Sissy as she handed Johnny his.

Both Johnny and Sissy were finally going to be able to drink coffee for the first time in their lives. But as they poured the coffee into their mugs, Mr. Black and Mr. White busted down the door to the General's Lounge and noticed the two with coffee in their mugs.

"Whoa, didn't see this coming!" cried Johnny.

"Drop the mugs, and give me back my security code card!" shouted Mr. Black to Johnny.

"We just wanted to do our coffee dare!" shouted Sissy, "And we're going to do it, whether you adults care about it or not!"

"No wait, please don't take a sip of that coffee, this isn't any ordinary coffee, this is an exotic brand that only the General can be able to handle" said Mr. White.

"Sorry, too late" said Johnny as he took a sip of the coffee from the mug, with the horror on the faces of Mr. Black and Mr. White, "I got nothing from this coffee, how about you?"

"Let me give it a try then" said Sissy as she drank down some coffee.

"Maybe we need to drink ALL of the coffee" said Johnny.

"No, please, I beg you to reconsider here!" cried Mr. Black, "You won't be able to handle the stuff."

"Try me then" said Johnny to which both of them then drank down the coffee right at the same time.

After a few seconds, nothing at first but suddenly, both Johnny and Sissy began to have more energy. Along with also being able to move faster than before.

"Come on, this stuff is great, let's drink more and see who lasts longer!" shouted Johnny who suddenly changed the speed of his voice.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this" sighed Mr. Black.

Johnny and Sissy immediately then poured more coffee into their mugs, and drank it all immediately.

"Let's get them before they make more of that stuff!" cried Mr. White.

"You got to catch us first!" laughed Sissy as she was suddenly faster than usual.

"They have gone into hyper mode!" cried Mr. Black as he noticed that Johnny and Sissy had zoomed right out of the room, "The General is going to have our heads when he sees that his private lounge looks like as if it were ransacked by an enemy operative!"

"Then I'm afraid we have no choice but to employ those new jetpack installments in our shoes" replied Mr. White.

"Oh, I forgot that we had those things, let's go and do this before those two ruin the base!" shouted Mr. Black.


	5. Unfinished Dare

Chapter 5: Unfinished Dare

Both Johnny Test and Sissy Bladely were trying to outrun two government g-men-Mr. Black and Mr. White. After drinking quite a bit of the General's exotic coffee that was in store in his private lounge, the two were running throughout the base at a quite fast pace to which the two g-men in question couldn't be able to catch up.

"This looks like it's going to be harder than we once thought" said Mr. Black as he was trying to catch up with Johnny on the jetpack system installed in his shoes.

"Yes, I agree with you, even with our advance technology, we just can't seem to catch up with either one of them" added Mr. White, "our only option here is that we ALLOW these two to finish their coffee contest until both of them loose the fuel they have gained from drinking all of that caffeine."

"So let's stop chasing those two now, and get back to the General's Lounge and fix everything before he has our heads" suggested Mr. Black as they then changed direction heading back to the lounge.

As Johnny Test was running at quite a fast speed, he had finally caught up with Sissy as they turned a corner, they noticed the two government g-men stopped following them.

"Say, what's up with those two, why are they not following us?" asked Sissy as she was still in hyper mode after drinking so much coffee.

"I don't know why, but we still haven't finished our dare" replied Johnny whose voice also was still in a hyper mode.

"You're right Test, you're right, we should finish our dare, but how?" asked Sissy.

"Hmm, if there's one private lounge here, I'm sure the regular soldiers here may have their own place where they can keep their own brand of coffee, let's go raid it" replied Johnny in quite a fast tone of voice.

"Race you first there!" cried Sissy.

"You're on!" cried Johnny as he sped up right toward her.

As the two raced toward what seemed like the usual barracks on Area 51.1, the two managed to pass the various security spotlights at quite a fast speed. The two eventually made it to another building on Area 51.1, which was really the usual lounge for the soldiers at Area 51.1.

"This must be it!" cried Johnny, who still was talking quite fast.

"But how the heck do we get inside?" asked Sissy.

"I still have Mr. Black's security code card, which should do it" replied Johnny as he swiped the card through the security slot.

Johnny then quickly swipes the security code card through the security slot, and the two immediately gain access to the lounge.

"Now where are the coffee beans!" cried Johnny as he was searching the lounge.

"They're in the cupboard here" replied Sissy as she was able to find it in record time.

The two then immediately began to crush the coffee beans, and place the crushed coffee bean dust in the filter of the coffee maker. Johnny, this time was the one who poured the water in the coffee maker and started it up. But while they were waiting for the coffee, the General and some soldiers had arrived back at Area 51.1, and the General noticed his private lounge was opened, as he barged right in, he recognized that Mr. Black and Mr. White were putting things back the way he founded before he left.

"What in the heck is going on here?" asked the General to Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"Would you believe that a certain Johnny Test, and a girl with a lightning symbol on her hair were involved in some sort of a coffee contest here?" replied Mr. White.

"I'm going to need some proof of that, or if you two can't prove it, I'm seeing military court martial for the both of you!" shouted the General.

"Sir, we have some reports from cadets that their lounge is being occupied by two kids!" cried a soldier.

"While I be a monkey's uncle" said the General, "you two, and some of you come with me, I think it's about time these two will no longer drink a cup of coffee, until they're at least in their teenager ages."

But while the General, Mr. Black and Mr. White, along with some soldiers were heading over to the other lounge, both Sissy and Johnny were continuing their coffee contest. The two just kept on drinking the coffee from the mugs they had found. As it seemed they were going to pour some more coffee for themselves, the General came right into the scene with Mr. Black, Mr. White and some soldiers from the base.

"You two, drop those mugs now!" cried the General, "You two are in big trouble, big!"

"But we still have quite enough fuel here!" cried Johnny who was still quite hyper, "If you want to stop us, you'll have to catch us!"

"Yeah, I'll drink to that!" laughed Sissy as she then drank the rest of her coffee down.

"Quickly, use these two bags here to make sure those two will not get away this time" said Mr. Black as he handed two soldiers two bags to capture Johnny and Sissy.

The two then immediately made a run for it, but the soldiers who held the bags managed to capture Johnny and Sissy.

"We got them, we got them!" laughed one of the soldiers who was holding the bag that captured Johnny.

"And now we can finally give these two the proper punishment" added Mr. White.

But suddenly, even though Johnny and Sissy were captured in the bags by the two soldiers, the two were still running quite fast to which they then managed to manage to tear a hole from the bags. Which shocked everybody in the room.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming, where the heck are they heading now?!" cried the General as Johnny and Sissy sped off quite fast.

"We don't know yet, but it looks like they're running away from the base here" replied Mr. Black, "and er, could I have another security code card for myself, Johnny seemed to have manage to swipe mine."

"Fine, fine, but let's keep this hush, hush from the public, we don't want anyone to realize that we were infiltrated by a couple of kids for some silly coffee contest" said the General, to which the General then turns around to Mr. White and Mr. Black, "I want you two to stop those two, along with also getting Johnny's sisters and his dog to help out here."

"You got it sir" said both Mr. White and Mr. Black as they saluted to the General and immediately rushed out.


	6. Setting the Trap

Chapter 6: Setting the Trap

Mr. Black and Mr. White had been ordered by the General to stop Johnny Test and Sissy Bladely from continuing their coffee craze any further. The scene then turns to the Test residence where Mr. Black and Mr. White were greeted by Susan and Mary Test, along with also Dukey.

"So why are you two here in our lab?" asked Susan.

"We need your help, your brother and a fellow neighborhood girl have gone insane" replied Mr. White.

"Your brother stole my security code card to get into Area 51.1!" cried Mr. Black who was still quite angry about his missing card.

"Okay, what's the damage our brother did?" asked Mary.

"Well, he and some other girl with a lightning symbol on her hair managed to use his security code card to get into it" replied Mr. White.

"What did he actually do?" asked Susan.

"He only seemed interested in breaking into the private lounges" replied Mr. White.

"Oh, I know where this is going here" said Dukey, "Johnny and Sissy broke into the lounges of the base so that they can continue their coffee contests, am I right?"

"Apparently, yes" replied Mr. White, "we need your help to apprehend the two before they get into more trouble."

"Well, while we don't normally like to harm our brother here, I believe we need some professional help" said Susan, "and I think I just know where."

The scene then immediately changes to Porkbelly's prison where the Destroy Johnny Five were properly placed in their cells, only to be released after Mr. Black and Mr. White showed their badges to the warden.

"This is just for national security measures" said Mr. Black as he showed the warden his badge.

Mister Mittens, his butler, Brain Freezer, the Mole King and Wacko were all led to a secret interrogation room in the prison which also just happened to be right next to the private lounge which the guards would often hang out.

"Okay, what's this all about here?" asked Wacko to the two government g-men, along with Susan, Mary and Dukey whom were sitting on the opposite end.

"We need your help in trying to subdue Johnny Test" replied Mr. White.

"Wait a minute, tell me what I'm not really hearing, can somebody pinch me?" asked Mister Mittens to his fellow villains.

"You five don't understand the situation we're in" said Mr. Black, "Johnny and a local neighborhood girl have gone insane over a coffee contest. They have gone over the limit."

"I'm going to need some proof of this before we can go and help you" said Wacko.

Suddenly as the interrogation was secretly continuing behind sound proof walls, Johnny and Sissy had managed to race each other to the prison in question.

"I managed to beat you here first!" cried Johnny, as he said it, in quite a fast manner.

"No, I managed to get here first!" cried Sissy.

"We still haven't finished our coffee dare yet" said Johnny, "where can we find some coffee so that we can finish this dare?"

"Oh, how about the guards' lounge?" asked Sissy.

"Yeah, how the heck are we going to get in?" asked Johnny.

"I think I know a way to get in" replied Sissy.

Sissy then raced across the hallway, and down another path. As she turned a corner, she noticed that there was a sleeping guard with a bunch of keys. Among the keys held, was a special key for the lounge. She immediately raced toward the guard and took the keys and raced back to where Johnny was.

"Whoa, that was fast" said Johnny, "now open up the lounge!"

She quickly then opens the door, and the two quickly began to search the lounge for where the coffee beans were. Once they managed to find it, they quickly began to crush the beans like before, and place them in the coffee maker and began to make the coffee. Yet what the two didn't count on, was the smell of the coffee managed to seep through the sound proof walls of the interrogation room, even Wacko and the other villains began to notice the smell as they sniffed the air.

"Say, is that coffee that I smell?" asked Brain Freezer as he sniffed the air.

"Wait a second, coffee, smell?" asked Mr. Black to which he then opens the interrogation door and noticed that both Johnny and Sissy were making coffee in the guards' lounge, "Hey you two, stop right there!"

"Ha, you adults are going to have to catch us first!" laughed Johnny as the coffee was finally finished.

"What the heck do we pour the coffee into, we have no mugs or cups available!" cried Sissy.

"Just drink it down like if it were some juice container from the refrigerator!" replied Johnny as he scarfed down some fresh coffee with Mr. Black being horrified.

"What's going on here?" asked Susan as she peaked through and then noticed her brother drink such a large liter of coffee, handing over to Sissy to which she then promptly followed by finishing the coffee.

"You can't catch us!" laughed Johnny as he and Sissy quickly zoomed right out of the room and eventually exiting the prison.

"So what the heck happened in here?" asked Wacko as he made his way to the lounge and noticed what a mess it was, "Kids shouldn't be able to drink coffee, it's just plan wrong!"

"How the heck are we going to stop my brother and that other girl?" asked Susan.

"Hmm, your mom is a businesswoman is she not?" asked Wacko.

"Yeah, what's so important about that?" asked Susan.

"I believe we, the old Destroy Johnny Force Five can stop the pesky flaming-headed kid for good, and stop his crazy mayhem of coffee drinking, until he's old enough to handle it" replied Wacko.

"I think we can make some accommodations for you five" said Mr. White as he came into the scene.

Meanwhile, while those whom wished Johnny and Sissy to stop their coffee contest, the two were running away from the prison as they were too fast for the prison guards to stop them.

"Are you still up and running?" asked Johnny to Sissy who was running alongside with him.

"Yeah, we still haven't finished our coffee contest" replied Sissy.

"I think I know what sort of coffee that'll end our dare, and that's the type of coffee my mom usually has at her office" said Johnny.

As the two continued to race each other to the office building, they were unaware of the trap laid out by Johnny's old enemies whom have agreed to help Mr. White and Mr. Black to stop their coffee craze for good.


	7. Implementing the Trap

Chapter 7: Implementing the Trap

The coffee dare to which Johnny Test, and Sissy Bladely had waged each other was finally going to come to an end. While Johnny was trying to show Sissy where his mother-Lila Test's office was, his mother was quite busy with a certain group of villains whom were trying to reform their old ways with the presence of Mr. Black, Mr. White, Susan, Mary and Dukey secretly observing in another room.

"Everything has been setup to catch your brother and the other neighborhood girl" said Mr. Black, "this is the usual meeting room your mom often meets, and where the Johnny Destroy Force Five will also meet with her, in effort to reform their ways."

"But how do we know that Johnny and Sissy will be coming here?" asked Dukey.

"Don't worry, we know they will be coming here" replied Mr. White.

Suddenly, the door which the room Lila Test was going to meet with Porkbelly's local villains opened up, but it wasn't Lila who entered the scene but Johnny and Sissy.

"Hey, look there's some coffee for us, so that we can finally finish our coffee dare" said Johnny who didn't notice there was a secret room in the back.

"This coffee was already made, I'm sort of suspicious about this Test" said Sissy.

"Oh come on, are you chicken that you don't want to finish the dare you dared me into?" asked Johnny, trying to egg her on.

"It's not that, but I'm suspicious to why coffee would already be made here" replied Sissy.

Suddenly, Johnny and Sissy could hear voices coming down from the hallway.

"So, how do you folks know my son Johnny?" asked Lila to the villains whom were walking with her to the meeting room.

"Well, let's just say we had a few run ins with your son in the past" replied Mister Mittens.

"But we certainly wish to reform our ways, that's why we're here meeting with you trying to go back into the community, er, business community" said Wacko.

"Well that's a relief" said Lila.

"And I got some great ideas that would bring business down to my mole people" said the Mole King.

"Well, let's just discuss these terms in the meeting room, shall we?" asked Lila as she opened the door of the room.

"Quickly, they're coming inside!" cried Sissy.

"They won't be able to catch us if we drink all of this!" cried Johnny as he drank a large portion of the coffee down.

"Give me that!" cried Sissy as she took the coffee and drank down some of it herself.

But it was too late for the two, as Johnny's old nemeses have entered the room.

"Not so fast Johnny Test" said Brain Freezer as he pointed his weapon at Johnny and Sissy.

"Hold on a moment" said Lila as she stepped right in front of Brain Freezer.

"Oh come on, we were really hired by the two g-men in the secret room next to this room to stop them from their coffee craze" said Brain Freezer.

"Oh come on, we just wanted to see who would last the longest!" cried Johnny.

"Speaking of lasting the longest" cried Sissy as she felt her stomach, "I think I drank too much coffee.

"Ha, I won the coffee dare!" laughed Johnny to which he suddenly felt the same stomach problems and raced off toward the restroom with Sissy.

"What, that was the grand trap here?!" cried Wacko.

"I think I know what sort of coffee managed to do in those two" replied the Brain Freezer as he took out the coffee beans, "these coffee beans here are guarantee to make anyone, and I mean anyone have horrible stomach experience."

"You allowed my son to have that type of a coffee?!" cried Lila as she was quite enraged at Brain Freezer.

"B-B-But I was allowed to do this in order to ensure your son and the other neighborhood girl wouldn't go on a rampage with their coffee dare" replied the Brain Freezer.

"I think we can give you some explanations here" said Mr. Black as he entered the scene with Mr. White.

"And you two, I should be the one to give the proper punishment to my son" said Lila.

"But what sort of punishment would that be?" asked Mr. White.

The scene then switches to Johnny's room where he was certainly going to be grounded for at least until Christmas.

"This grounding sucks!" cried Johnny as he sat on his bed quite in a grumpy mood.

"I told you, you shouldn't have taken that dare from Sissy, speaking of which, I wonder what her punishment is" replied Dukey as he was standing outside Johnny's room with a ladder due to Johnny not being allowed to play with him.

Back outside the house, Sissy was at the front door of the Test residence, with her mother standing watch as Hugh Test, Johnny's father answered the door.

"Now you know your punishment young lady" said Sissy's mother.

"Yes mother" grumbled Sissy as she was showed in by Hugh.

A few minutes later, Hugh was at his son's door and opened it with Sissy right behind him.

"Hey son, guess who gets to come over here until her punishment is over?" asked Hugh.

Johnny then only responds with a loud scream as he notices Sissy Bladely, his arch rival next to his father. The scream was quite loud enough, it could be heard all the way over to Porkbelly park, where Mr. Black, Mr. White, the General along with Johnny's old enemies sitting quite comfortable.

"Ah, did you hear that?" asked Wacko after hearing Johnny's screams, "Music to mine ears."

"And ours too" laughed Mr. Black, Mr. White and the General as they drank down some coffee.

The scene then promptly ends from there, as poor Johnny Test now has to deal with his arch rival Sissy Bladely for the rest of the year as his punishment.


End file.
